One Last Time
by EvilAngel07
Summary: Dean needed an escape from the world with the angel he loves; even if said angel had betrayed him. Set during season 6. Just a short one-shot. REWRITTEN and rating changed to M.


It was dark. The full moon cast a pale light upon a weary hunter. The temperature was warm yet he still shivered from the cold coming from within.

Dean Winchester sat on the hood of the Impala in an empty lot away from civilization. He didn't know what to do anymore. Castiel was working with Crowley, Raphael was after them, Sam's wall was crumbling; everything was a mess. He was lost. He couldn't confide with his unstable brother and Cas had betrayed them. He was alone. So he did what he always do at times like this; he called Cas. Stupid, he knew but...he just missed that damn angel too much.

"I miss you, Cas. So fucking much" he whispered into the phone, his voice cracking at the end.

"...I miss you too, Dean" came the gravelly reply he yearned to hear.

"Then come to me. Please, Cas" he begged. "I need you. I want to feel you next to me just one more time. I want my head on your chest and your arms around me. I want to feel your skin against mine. I want to kiss you, _hold_ you like I used to. I want you to take care of me like you used to. Just for one night, I want to pretend that everything was the way it used to—that you didn't screw it all up, that you're still mine." Dean hung his head low, leaning against the Impala, holding back the tears threatening to fall.

"Dean"

Said man looked up to find the man he longed for. "Cas" he breathed, pulling angel into a fierce hug.

"God, I missed you so much!" Dean exclaimed, tears falling freely.

"I am sorry, Dean. I'm so so—" Castiel began but was cut of by Dean's lips on him.

"Shh. Nothing happened, right?" Dean said, pulling away with a glint of humour and desperation in his eyes.

Castiel was shocked but complied. "Right" he said, giving one of his rare, beautiful smiles and wiped his tears away. Then slowly, he leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss.

They were both breathless when they pulled away despite it being a brief kiss. They eyes met with an electric intensity of lust and passion, ocean blue clashing with forest green.

Clothes were stripped and were haphazardly thrown around; neither cared where they landed. Hungry gazes drunk in the sight of the other's naked form. Castiel took a step forward and gently cupped the other man's cheek. A soft kiss was planted on Dean's forehead, eyes, nose and finally, a soft peck on the lips.

"How's about we skip the foreplay and get right to it, huh?" Dean murmured against the angel's lips. Cas nodded silently as the taller man's legs wrapped around his waist.

With their gazes locked, the angel gently laid his hunter down on the damp grass. Castiel kissed his way down the other man's body. After preparing the man thoroughly, the angel slowly penetrated him.

It was slow and sensual. Full of love and longing. All those months spent apart was made up for. Every word that they wanted the other to hear was spoken clearly through their actions.

'_I'm sorry, Dean.'_

_'I know.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you too.'_

But that didn't change anything. Still, they succumbed into the sweet, careless abandon of their love; the world around them, forgotten.

~O~

A few hours later, the couple collapsed in the back seat of the Impala. Dean lay on top of his angel, his head on his chest and Castiel's arms around him; just like he said. Safe and warm. That was how he felt. Listening to the steady heartbeat of his lover, Dean wished for the moment to last; for time to pass them by.

A heavy feeling settled in his heart as he thought about what would come in the morning but he ignored it, choosing instead to be happy in the arms of the one he loves.

Wrapped tightly around each other, the lovers slowly fell asleep.

~O~

Sunlight kissed Dean's closed eyes, rousing him up from the most peaceful sleep he'd had in months. He opened his eyes and found himself naked in the back seat of his baby with a blanket up to his chin. He sat up, disoriented, before the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. He turned to his side, almost expecting to find the angel sleeping soundly next to him.

Disappointment, relief and finally emptiness took over him. Disappointment that Castiel wasn't there any more, relief that he wouldn't have to deal with saying good bye, and the emptiness that he had before he saw Cas last night came back. The feeling that there was a hole inside him that could never be filled.

_Everything is what it should be _he thought. He got dressed and started the Impala, preparing himself to go back to the fucked up reality he lived in. The escape last night was exactly what it was: an escape. It was time to return and be the hero that the world never knew.

"Everything is what it should be."


End file.
